1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display field; in particular, to a backlight assembly and a backlight unit thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the display technology, major electronic display device and display panel manufacturers gradually purse the curved display technology. The display equipment employs the curved display penal that enable the distance between the whole panel and the viewer's eye to be the same to insure the clarity of the viewer watching the images on the two sides of the panel. At the same time, the viewer easily has an immersive experience when they watch the curved display equipment.
A Nowadays, the two methods of the curved module achieving curved surface of the panel is that one is to use a frame to bend the back plate to form the target curve and then to fix the backlight module; the other one is to form the curved structure of the back plate and then to fix the backlight module. However, the two structures of the back plate cannot achieve the modulation of the curvature of the curved module, only for one single curvature.